The Jedi of Old Return
by Dragonlord0
Summary: Ahsoka has a vision where the founder of the Jedi order asks her for help to free him and the other founders. With permission from Yoda she her master and Obi Wan leave to find them. No flamers lemons and yuri
1. the vision

Chapter 1 The vision

Ahsoka in her room in the Jedi temple was sleeping. Then suddenly her dream changed to something she never expected.

Dream world

Ahsoka finds herself on a beautiful green field "What is this place it feels so peaceful." She said to herself smiling.

"Glad you think so lass." Said an unknown voice behind her making her turn around to see the person. She sees a man in grey robes and a grey hood smiling at her. She didn't know why but she felt safe around this man.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked in curiosity.

"I am the founder of the Jedi order." The man said shocking Ahsoka.

"How can you be the founder? They've been dead for thousands of years." Ahsoka said in confusion making him chuckle at her.

"I and the others aren't dead just frozen. I need your help to free us." The man said in a serious voice.

"Why me?" Ahsoka asked wanting to know why she was needed since the clone wars was still active.

"Because the modern order needs to change and this war you are in is a trap that could kill the entire order forever. Ahsoka I need your help please the fate of the galaxy is in your hands." The man said as he touched her forehead giving her mind the coordinates to where he and the other founders are at.

End dream

Ahsoka woke up with a gasp and held her face in her hands. She took a deep breath and walked out of her room to find master Yoda. She didn't have to look long when she found him out in the garden area of the temple.

"Come to speek to me Padawan?" Yoda asked without looking behind him.

"Master I had a vision about where the founders of the order are." Ahsoka said getting Yoda's eyes to widen.

"Certain of this are you?" Yoda asked wanting to know if she was being serious.

"Yes he said the order needs to change and the clone wars is a trap. Master I need to find him and the others." Ahsoka said with determination since she was certain this vision could change the way the order and the war.

"Hmm very well go you may but your master will go with you along with Obi Wan." Yoda said getting her to nod and left to find them.

The next morning Ahsoka and Anakin left with a small fleet to the coordinates of the founders.

"Snips are you sure you didn't just have some crazy dream?" Anakin asked since the founders couldn't just have been frozen for this long.

"Master I'm not lying. I know what I saw. They need us to free them. Besides maybe they could change the order for the better." Ahsoka said to him getting him to nod in understanding.

"Alright I'm just making sure you weren't going crazy as usual." Anakin said playful getting her to glare at him.

"I'm still don't understand though why did the founder of the order contact you for help though why not master Yoda or Master Windu?" Obi Wan asked.

"I tried to ask him that as well but he wouldn't say exactly." Ahsoka said not understanding why he asked her as well.

"Maybe he thinks your cute." Anakin said playfully making her blush and glare at him more getting Obi Wan to chuckle.

They exit hyperspace and find a lush green planet. "Just like in my vision." Ahsoka said to herself remembering how peaceful it was.

"Wow It's a wonder how no one even found this place for so long." Anakin said since unfound planets are rare now.

"Perhaps because the founders wanted it to remain hidden from the eyes of the galaxy." Obi Wan said to him.

'Why did he pick me to find him what makes me so special for this?' Ahsoka thought still not understanding why the main founder of the Jedi order needed her to free him and the other founders.

"You alright Ahsoka?" Anakin asked sensing his Padawan was confused.

"Yeah I just want to know why he picked me to find him to free him and the others." Ahsoka said getting him to smile.

"Like I said maybe he thinks your cute." He said getting her to growl and head for the hanger getting him to chuckle.

They soon land on the planet near a temple of some kind that none of the modern Jedi have seen before. Ahsoka took a deep breath before they entered the temple. "This place is strong with the force I believe we're getting closer to the founders." Obi Wan stated getting Ahsoka to nod.

"Yeah I know I wonder what the others are like." Ahsoka said since she only met the main founder.

"If I remember correctly there were three founders of the order." Obi Wan said from his studies at the Jedi temple on coruscant.

A few minutes into the temple Ahsoka stepped through a passage way and heard a familiar voice "You have come at last." Said the voice of the main founder of the order getting her eyes to widen.

"Master this way." Ahsoka said getting them to follow her.

"Slow down Ahsoka." Anakin said to her.

They soon enter an area where it felt extremely cold. Ahsoka noticed three large ice spheres that were being held down to prevent them from moving. Ahsoka noticed there was something in one of them and moved closer to it activating her lightsaber. She saw a person was inside the ice and could see it was the same person who contacted her for help. He still had his grey robes and noticed two strange swords on his back.

Just then a beeping sound was heard on Anakin's wrist. He pressed a button and Captain Rex voice was heard.

"General we have a problem Separatists forces have arrived we're outnumbered we need to hurry fast." Rex said on the comms.

"Hold them off as long as you can." Anakin said before he went to Ahsoka. "Snips we need to hurry."

"I know but I don't know how to unfreeze him or the others he never told me." Ahsoka said before hearing a cracking sound. They see the ice sphere beginning to break apart. They stepped back whatever was inside was breaking out. It shattered into pieces and Ahsoka saw the main founder of the order on the ground.

(Insert Halo 3 Keep what you steal song here)

Ahsoka walked towards the main founder and kneeled down and placed her hands on his face. "Masters you both help the clones i'll stay here." Ahsoka said to them.

"Alright but do hurry we don't know how long we can hold out." Obi Wan said as he and Anakin left. Ahsoka looked at the man who brought her here with wonder.

"Why did you pick me to free you?" She asked not expecting an answer as she closed her eyes. She felt a hand on her left cheek and looked to see the man was awake and smiled at her making her smile back.

"Because your special like me and the others Ahsoka. I have waited for thousands of years for you to arrive." The founder said getting her to smile at him and helped him up and he used to force to free the other two founders. Another man was in the left while a woman was in the right. The second man had dark robes on him while the woman had blue robes. They both woke up and saw Ahsoka.

"Kruger whats going on?" The second man said in confusion.

"The time has come Reznov Julia for us to return to the galaxy." The main founder said to them.

"Kruger?" Ahsoka asked in confusion.

"Thats my last name my full name is Sean Ashburn Kruger. Come your friends will need our help." The now names Sean said getting her to nod and they head out to help the others.

Outside

Obi Wan and Anakin were struggling since they were fighting against Count Dooku, Ventress and General Grievous.

"Your efforts are in vain Kenobi. I will not allow the return of the founders of the Jedi to happen." Dooku said to Obi Wan.

"I'm afraid your to late Dooku Ahsoka had already freed one of them." Obi Wan said getting Dooku to growl in anger and was about to use force lighting on him till he and the others felt a massive power approaching.

They turn and saw Ahsoka with Sean Reznov and Julia who glared at the Sith lord. "Leave my planet Sith or suffer the consequences." Sean said getting Ventress to laugh at him.

"I highly doubt you could do anything wheres the real founder of the order." Ventress said in arrogance.

Sean sighed and grabbed the swords on his back "You die first then witch." Sean said getting her to growl and charged at him.

To her shock he blocked the strikes from her with his swords with ease. He pushed her back and to her and everyones surprise his swords were attached to chains and cut Ventress's lightsabers apart and one of the bladed cut her leg making her scream in pain.

Grievous attacked him next with four lightsabers but like with Ventress he was having trouble as two of his arms were cut off and then his legs making him growl as he was pushed back next to Dooku who scowled at the founder.

"I will not be defeated by some worthless Jedi." Dooku said getting Sean to laugh.

"You cant do anything against me old man. You like all Sith will die." Sean said getting Dooku to growl and used force lighting but to his shock Reznov absorbed the lighting with ease.

"Since we've been freed I'll give you a choice leave now and live or continue to fight and die." Sean said getting Dooku growl but left with his generals. Sean smirked which confused Ahsoka.

"Whats so funny?" She asked not seeing what made him smirk.

"The Sith haven't changed at all their still worthless cowards." Sean said laughing making her smile since it was true.

"So your the founder of the order no offense I was expecting someone older." Obi Wan said since he looked no older then 18. Sean groaned making Ahsoka giggle at him.

"Why does everyone always say that? Yes I'm not old but that doesn't mean I'm not powerful." Sean said getting Obi Wan and Anakin to Chuckle.

"You mind explaining why you asked Ahsoka to free you?" Anakin asked in curiosity.

"Because she's like me she's special in many ways of the force like you Skywalker." Sean said getting him to nod in understanding.

"Well we better leave before Dooku sends more droids here." Obi Wan said getting Sean and the others to nod. Sean had his arm around Ahsoka who smiled at him guessing that things are going to change for the better for both the order and the war after this.

 **Authors note: Alright my third story this idea came from a friend of mine tell me what you think no flamers** **please**


	2. the changes to the Jeid order

Chapter 2 The change to the modern order

Ahsoka was with Sean talking about his past life. She was surprised that he had a very difficult life from the time he was born both his parents were killed and was abandoned left to die. He struggled his entire life and did everything he could to prevent what happened to him from ever happening to anyone else.

"What about the swords you have? I've never seen anything like them." Ahsoka said getting him to chuckle.

"Their called the blades of chaos forged in the depths of hell. Before I created the order I was a military general and on an attack by barbarians I was about to be killed so to save myself and my men I used dark magic to find the blades and killed the leader but the blades come with a price." Sean said as he reveled the chains were at one point attached to his skin.

"Wow that must have been painful." Ahsoka said getting him to nod.

"If I had to make that choice again I would without hesitation." Sean said getting her to smile seeing he cared more about his friends and solders then his own life.

Anakin walked in and told them they would be at the temple in an hour.

"Tell me what is the modern order like?" Sean asked wanting to know what has changed in the order he created thousands of years ago.

"Well Jedi are forbidden attachments along with no emotions." Ahsoka said.

"WHAT!" Sean yelled starling her. "How the fuck did that happen no attachments no emotions? That is not the Jedi way at all." Sean said in anger.

"Wait so you didn't make those rules?" She asked since she thought he made those rules to begin with.

"Hell no our emotions and attachments are what give Jedi strength to fight the Sith or anyone similar to them." Sean said not believing his ears.

"Well in my vision you said the order needed to change so now your chance to change it back to the old ways." She said calming him down.

"Yeah true I think I know who changed to code my former apprentice who felt as though emotions and attachments were worthless in life. I never should have trained him he was always worthless always looking down on others." Sean said in anger blaming himself for this.

At the temple the entire Jedi order was awaiting the return of the founders of the order. Yoda had informed them that Ahsoka was the one who had found them through a vision of the force. Many were skeptical at first but when they got word from Kenobi that they had found them they were interested to see the first Jedi in history. Soon a gunship landed in the hanger.

The doors opened and Sean and the others stepped out. Many were surprised by how young they were but put it aside since they could feel the power these three held was stronger then any Jedi or Sith.

"An honor it is to meet you Master Kruger." Yoda said getting Sean Reznov and Julia to chuckle.

"Like wise Master Yoda it is great to see the order is still alive but not the same as it should be." Sean said confusing him and the others.

"What do you mean not the same?" Mace asked not seeing what has changed.

"The code has changed in the wrong ways by my former apprentice. The old codes allowed for attachments and emotions since they were what gave a Jedi their strength to protect the innocent, their friends, family and fellow Jedi." Sean said getting wide eyes from many Jedi. One very arrogant Jedi who preferred the modern ways said his was flawed which got him flung into a wall by Julia who glared at the arrogant Jedi.

"The code needs to change back to the old ways to prevent the rise of the Sith it is what made many Jedi fall to the dark side of the force." Sean said getting many of the Jedi to understand his reason.

"While we may agree on your reason it will take time for this to happen as many Jedi have been taught the modern ways and will need time to adjust to the old ways." Shaak Ti said to him hoping he would understand.

"True it will take time to forget the flawed ways but it can happen in time." Sean said knowing it was true.

"Time that we may not have Kruger the war may end any hope they have." Reznov said to him.

"You know about the war?" Mace asked getting them to nod.

"It was through the force a vision of the this time was shown that the Jedi will be killed by the end of the war by deception." Sean said shocking all of them at the outcome.

"How can we prevent this?" Mace asked.

"Unknown we only know how the Jedi will be killed we know who was responsible but we don't know how he did it." Julia said since the vision they saw didn't reveal much.

"All we can do is end the war and find the one truly responsible for it and give many of the younger generation a future in the order." Reznov said getting many to nod.

"The main person responsible for death of the Jedi was a Sith lord named Darth Sidious but we don't know his real name or face." Sean said since the man had his face covered to prevent anyone from seeing his identity.

"This is very concerning before the war started count Dooku said that Sidious was in the republic." Obi Wan said getting Reznov and Julia to growl in annoyance.

"Figures its always the same blend in with the enemy and then strike the cowards way." Reznov said getting Sean to nod.

"We will look into that later right now we need to end this war fast." Julia said.

"We should notify the Chancellor about this." Anakin said.

"No if you do you might alert Sidious that we know his plan and he might accelerate his plan faster." Sean said getting Anakin to nod in understanding.

"Hmm keep this secrete we must to prevent the destruction of the order and the republic." Yoda said getting them all to nod and left to prepare for the unknown.

Sean still with Ahsoka were talking about what the old order could do.

"Here let me show you something." Sean said getting her to step back. To her shock his hands were engulfed in fire but he didn't look in pain instead moved the fire around like a ball with the force. "With the force anything is possible creating the elements from thin air or saving someone on the brink of death and many other things. It takes time and patience along with a great deal of training. This ability is minor there are thousands of abilities you can use with the force." Sean said getting her interested more into his teachings.

"Wow so how do I do that?" She asked in curiosity.

"Here." Sean said as he moved closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders getting her to blush somewhat. "Focus the force in you hands imagine a small ball of fire forming in your hands." She did as he said and to her excitement she had a small ball of fire in her hands. "Now don't let it get to your head now to end this fire just stop your focus." She did as he said again and the fire ball vanished.

"Wow I've never knew you could do that with the force the best anyone could do was force lighting." Ahsoka said in excitement getting him to chuckle.

"Well you still can and its not a Sith technique at all ask Reznov his best skill is in lighting. Julia's is Water and mine is Fire." Sean said before they heard a chuckle. They turn and see a man who was a member of the Besalisk species.

"Very impressive Master Kruger but if I may add your wasting your time with her. My advice is to train someone with true skill." The man said putting down Ahsoka's confidence.

"Who are you?" Sean asked restraining his anger on the four armed brute.

"I am master Krell I am only stating something that is true about her skills..." Was as far as he got before Sean punched him in the face forcing him on the ground. Krell glared at Sean who glare right back at him.

"That was a mistake you fuck apologize to her." Sean said to him making Ahsoka thankful to him. Krell growled and activated both his doubled bladed lightsabers and charged at the man. Sean used the force to destroy his lightsabers shocking Krell at this and more so when he was lifted off the ground and slammed into the walls. "I said apologize you fuck." Sean said to the idiot.

"Never!" Krell yelled as he got back to his feet and tried to punch him but Sean dodged every strike and forced him on his stomach and twisted his left arm getting him to yell out in pain. Reznov and Mace arrived and saw the fight.

"Hey Hey enough Kruger whats going? On your feet both of you!" Reznov said getting Sean to jump off Krell but kicked him in the face knocking him out.

"This is exactly why the order needs to change so this doesn't happen." Sean said pointing at Krell.

"Agreed he will be dealt with later for now we need to get back to the war." Mace said getting Sean's attention. "A planet is planing to join the republic but we suspect Dooku may try to convince them to join the Separatists if they do it will make the war more difficult. Master Yoda would like you to join him for the negotiations to prevent Dooku from doing anything against us." Mace said getting Sean to agree only if Ahsoka came with him which she was allowed.

"Why did you ask for me to come with you?" Ahsoka asked him not that she was complaining she was just curious.

"I enjoy your company and so I can teach you some more on the full extent of the force." Sean said getting her to smile at him.

The soon arrived at the planet.

Sean was teaching Ahsoka more about the abilities of the force when he felt something off and both left to head for the bridge. His instincts were right as 2 Separatists war ships.

"To the escape pods go we must." Yoda said but was stopped by Sean.

"Not really watch this." Sean said as he extended his hand and to everyones shock he used the force to destroy the war ships with ease as they were torn apart before they blew up.

"Ok I'm at a loss for words what else can you do?" Ahsoka asked in shock since he was doing things with the force that most have never thought of before.

"Oh if only you knew everything we could do." Sean said in amusement.

The soon landed near the king and were confronted by Ventress who glares at Sean and Ahsoka since she was the reason the founders were back.

"I won't be beaten by you again." Ventress said as she charged at him. Sean didn't bother using his blades like last time instead he was using hand to hand combat and was beating her with great ease as she looked absolutely destroyed.

"Just give up and I won't kill you." Sean said to her making her growl and activated a detonator to blow up some rocks heading towards them forcing him to hold them back allowing her to escape. "Like I said before all the Sith are the same nothing but cowards." Sean said getting Ahsoka to giggle at him. The treaty was finalized since the king was impressed by the founders display of power.

Later Ahsoka was still with Sean learning more about the force and learned that you could also take on different forms for combat or other tasks. She was curious on one thing though.

"If I might ask why did you create the Jedi to begin with?" Ahsoka asked since things like the order are created for a reason.

"Hmm I created the Jedi to keep a promise to a friend who gave up her life to save me. She wanted the galaxy to know peace and prosperity like no other." Sean said remembering how the person who was so important to him had led him down his path of the Jedi. "I had been shown the ways of the of the force by a vision. In later years me Reznov and Julia created the order. Then a couple years later the first Sith lord came who had fallen to the dark side of the force had declared war against the order. We emerged victorious but who Sith lord was made me doubt myself." Sean said confusing her.

"What do you mean who was the first Sith lord?" She asked not understanding why he seemed so upset about it.

"My brother was the first Sith lord. He hated me since he blamed me for the death of our parents and had abandoned me to die." Sean said making her sad that his only family member had betrayed him and left him for dead. "I never did understand why he hated my for that but all I could guess was it was blind anger. He was killed at the end of the war but his teachings still live on in the Sith."

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Ahsoka said guessing it was a difficult subject. She felt his hand on her cheek and looked at him seeing his kind and loving eyes made her smile. She leaned in and kissed him which he kissed back.

"Kruger and Ahsoka sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" said the voice of Reznov who made them blush and Sean growled and ran after him.

"Get back here you fucking fuck!" Sean yelled at Reznov.

"Hey Kruger whens the wedding!?" Reznov yelled making Sean breath fire at him causing every Jedi who saw to burst out laughing. Ahsoka blushed but smiled glad she had that vision otherwise everything in the order wouldn't change for the better.

 **Authors note: Second chapter out already hopefully another will come out tomorrow or** **Tuesday.**


	3. The new ship

Chapter 3 New ship

Sean Ahsoka and Anakin were on their way to the chancellors office by his request. "So whats this chancellor like?" Sean asked wanting to know more about this man.

"He's a good person always thinking of ways to help end the war and won't take any threats from an arrogant senator like those from the trade federation." Anakin said.

"Good to know." Sean said as they entered the office and were greeted by the chancellor and a few Jedi one of which caught Sean's attention a blue skinned Twi'lek who gave him a small smile.

"Ah Anakin good to see you." Palpatine said to his friend.

"Chancellor allow me to introduce you to the founder of the order Sean Ashburn Kruger." Anakin said gesturing to Sean.

"Ah so your the one who helped master Yoda on his last mission I'm very impressed. Anyway I've called you all here to discuss a problem recently many of ours ships have been attacked by an unknown weapon that has left no survivors. If this continues our military power will be diminished greatly." Palpatine said before Sean created a sphere of some kind that showed them a vision of whats been destroying the ships.

"Hmm so thats how their doing it. An EMP weapon to deactivate all the weapons and shields of the ships clever but a cowards tactic. The ship is massive must have taken them some time to build it." Sean said as the sphere vanished.

"Very impressive I assume you have a plan to destroy it." Palpatine said getting him to nod.

"Yes but the only way it will work is if we find this weapon first." Sean said as they left to prepare a trap.

"How did you do that?" Anakin asked since that was something new to him.

"The force can give you many abilities Anakin that was but a sample of what one can do when you've mastered all the abilities of the force." Sean said getting him to nod in understanding.

"So how are we going to destroy that ship?" Ahsoka asked Sean who grinned.

"Leave that to me. Reznov and Julia have been making a ship that will rival this one." Sean said getting her to smile seeing where this was going.

They soon head for space into Hyperspace where the ship was being built. To their surprise it was a republic cruiser but this one was much larger then the ship thats been destroying their ships and leaving no survivors.

"And heres another advantage of the force making materials from the elements around you like this." Sean said since the area was filled with destroyed ships and were being turned into the needed parts for this new ship.

"Ok thats it you're showing us everything you know this is ridicules now." Ahsoka said since she didn't know if she could take anymore of these surprises.

"Yeah I'm with her on that this is crazy." Anakin said since no one has ever seen this before. Sean just laughed and told them to wait.

"You guys would have known this if my old student didn't fuck up the order with his rules." Sean said still laughing making them groan in annoyance.

"Whatever lets just get on the ship." Ahsoka said getting him to laugh more.

"Don't worry I'll show you what I can when this new weapon of the Sith's is destroyed." Sean said as he had a perfect plan to draw them out.

They soon land in one of the hangers where clone troopers were seen setting up defense systems and other needed parts. They head up to the command bridge where Reznov and Julia were using the force to change to debri into the needed parts for their new ship.

"Guys how long till the ships ready?" Sean asked wanting to know.

"Its finished just need to adjust some minor systems and everything will be ready." Reznov said inputing some codes into a computer.

"So what are you going to call the ship anyway?" Ahsoka asked in curiosity.

"Hmm I hadn't thought of that." Sean said rubbing his chin in thought.

"How about the avenger?" Julia said as it sounded good.

"Yeah that will work." Sean said before they got a communication from the council. Holograms of Obi Wan, Mace, Yoda and Palpatine appeared.

"Ah Anakin, Sean we've just gotten a report from master Plo that he and his fleet have found the mystery weapon." Palpatine said getting a concerned look from Ahsoka.

"Good to hear where is it?" Sean asked.

"In the Abregado system however though we've lost contact with him and his fleet." Mace said.

"I see my new ship should be able to fight back against this weapon of theirs and we will search for Master Plo as well." Sean said not about to leave a fellow Jedi to die.

"A noble gesture but it may be in vain since this weapon has left no survivors I would like you to send your new ship to help protect our forces that may encounter this new weapon." Palpatine said but to his surprise Reznov just shut off the transmission.

"Lets go. Power up the hyperdrive and set course for Master Plo's last known coordinates." Sean said getting Reznov to grin and did as his friend said.

"But what about what the chancellor said?" Anakin asked since while he would do the same he thought Sean would follow his orders.

"I don't follow orders from those I don't know all that well Anakin he has to earn that first." Sean said getting him to understand.

They soon enter the system and saw Plo's fleet completely destroyed.

"Hmm I sense Master Plo is still here send our search parties to look for survivors now." Sean said to Julia who did as he asked.

Sean noticed Ahsoka was worried and could guess it was about Plo Koon. "Something wrong Ahsoka?" Sean asked in concern.

"I'm just worried about Master Plo he's the one he brought me to the temple when I was little." Ahsoka said getting him to nod in understanding.

"Don't worry we'll find him and destroy this weapon of theirs." Sean said getting her to smile.

"Hey Kruger we found some survivors and Master Plo we're heading back to the ship." Reznov said on the comms.

"See told you now all that remains is the new weapon." Sean said getting her to smile more and both went down to the hanger where medics were already treating the wounded. They see Plo Koon talking with Reznov and Julia.

"Master Plo." Ahsoka said as they walked up to him and the others.

"Ahsoka it is good to see you." Plo Koon said.

"What exactly happened here?" Sean asked.

"We were tracking the mystery weapon and tried to call in for reinforcements then we discovered it was an ion cannon capable of disabling all power to our ships." Plo said before the alarm went off. "We need to retreat now." Plo said.

"No this ship is more then capable of destroying their new weapon trust me." Sean said as they headed up to the bridge.

On the enemy ship known as the malevolence.

Dooku was surprised by the new republic cruiser that was twice the size of Malevolence. "Hmm my master never said anything about a new republic cruiser this must be the work of the founders of the Jedi order." Dooku said to himself.

"Ha larger ship or not our Ion cannon will destroy it with ease fire the cannon." Grievous said getting the droids to do as he ordered.

Back on the Avenger

"Their activating the primary weapon sir." A clone officer said.

"How are we going to stop their weapon from disabling the Avenger?" Ahsoka asked in concern.

"Watch." Julia said to her as the ion cannon fired at them and to everyones relief the ship was barely effected.

"I'm going to guess this is an ability of the force?" Ahsoka asked getting Sean to nod pointing to Reznov who created an electric field to protect them.

"Now lets show them what this ship can do fire all weapon at them." Sean ordered which got Ahsoka to grin seeing he planed this completely.

Back on the Malevolence

"What how is this possible?" Dooku asked seeing their weapon did nothing on the Avenger.

"Theres some kind of shield protecting their ship sir the ion cannon didn't even disable their shields." A droid said getting Grievous to growl in anger and ordered them to fire at the republic cruiser.

Back on the Avenger

"Ha this is to easy Kruger." Reznov said as they were destroying the Malevolence with ease.

"Don't get cocky Reznov we have to destroy the ship first before we celebrate you know." Sean said getting him to nod.

"Aim for the bridge I'm sure Grievous and Dooku are there." Julia said as the weapon aim for the bridge. Unfortunately both Dooku and Grievous got away just as their ship was destroyed.

"Well fuck its really annoying that they always run away like cowards." Reznov said getting Sean and Julia to agree.

"Agreed but we will get them sooner or later and end this war." Sean said then ordered the clones to plot a course to Coruscant.

They soon arrived and were congratulated for their victory for destroying the Malevolence. Sean had suspected Palpatine was only partially pleased he sensed a small amount of anger in him which made him suspicious and would keep a closer eye on him.

Back at the temple Sean was teaching Ahsoka some sword techniques saying a Jedi can learn multiple sword skills in their life. Just then the blue skinned Twi'lek from before was seen watching them train and was impressed by the display.

"Oh its you again I didn't get you name." Sean said making the women smile.

"Aayla Secura Jedi knight Master Kruger." The now Aayla said getting him to chuckle.

"Just Sean I'm not one for titles when on my spare time." He said getting her to giggle at him.

"I wanted to thank you for rescuing Master Plo he is a good friend." She said getting him to nod.

"No problem I don't leave fellow Jedi behind." Sean said getting her and Ahsoka to smile.

"If I may ask I was wondering if you could teach me along with Ahsoka in the ways of the old Jedi order." Aayla asked getting him and Ahsoka to smile.

"Sure anything to help change to order back to the right way. Come here tomorrow morning with Ahsoka and I'll begin your training." He said getting her to smile and turned to leave.

"And Kruger get another girl for his herem." Reznov said making all three of them blush. Sean growled and chased him again.

"YOU FUCKING FUCK!" Sean yelled as he chased Reznov again through the temple.

"Come on Kruger think of it this way your living out every mans dream!" Reznov yelled back and jumped as he tried to hit him with his blades. Every Jedi who saw burst out laughing at this. Ahsoka and Aayla looked at each other and smiled not minding the idea of sharing him at all.

"Ugh I hate him so much stupid mother fucker." Sean said as he lost him again.

 **Authors note: Holy crap I'm on a** **roll here this story I feel will be my best interest so far. Anyway soon I'm going on spring break so I might not be able to update. Also the Republic ship that the founders created its a super star destroyed same design from the** **Fifth episode**


	4. Missing Droid

Chapter 4 Missing Droid

Sean with Ahsoka and Anakin were being informed by Obi Wan that Grievous was coming for them.

"Hmm hey Anakin I think I have an Idea on how to beat Grievous." Sean said getting his attention.

An hour later Grievous arrived with a fleet of six war ships. Grievous ordered the droids to go through the rocks to give them cover.

"Ok he's here Anakin get ready." Sean said to Anakin on the comms who was in his fighter with R2.

"Lets hope this works." Ahsoka said getting to smirk and placed a hand on her shoulder easing her worries.

"Relaxe snips if everything goes as planed we might even be able to capture or destroy Grievous." Anakin said.

Soon Grievous had his ships fire on the republic cruisers. One of the cruisers was taking heavy fire but fortunately it was holding up for now.

"Guys their in position. Unveil our little surprise." Anakin said to them.

"Right away Master. Rex old boy it's time you join the party." Ahsoka said on the comms.

"With pleasure sir." Rex said on a tank with some on an asteroid behind the war ships.

"Sir we've been out flanked." A droid said to Grievous.

"Imposible!" Grievous yelled out in disbelief.

"And as usual we win." Sean said with a smirk getting Ahsoka to giggle.

"Don't get excited just yet." Anakin said as he followed Grievous who was in a fighter trying to escape. He almost had him but some shrapnel from one of the war ships struck his fighter and caused his ship to shutdown.

"Oh No." Ahsoka said fearful for her master.

Sometime later

Anakin was waking up in the medically bay. "What happened?" Anakin asked not remembering much.

"You owe Rex your skin Skyguy." Ahsoka said happy to see her master was ok.

"Just doing my job sir. It was your plan that won the day." Rex said.

"Grievous is AWOL but his fleet is nothing but scrape now." Ahsoka said.

"Good work both of you. Wheres Artoo?" Anakin asked not seeing his Droid.

"I'm sorry master he's gone." Ahsoka said in sadness.

Later

"Congratulations Sean. Your plan worked perfectly well." Obi Wan said in hologram form.

"Yeah it did." Anakin said somewhat happy.

"You looked troubled Anakin." Obi Wan said.

"I lost R2 in the field." Anakin said.

"Well R2 units are a dime a dozen I'm sure you can find a suitable replacement." Obi Wan said trying to help him.

"I could send a squad out there track him down." Anakin said.

"Anakin its only a droid. The code is changing on attachments and emotions but..." Obi Wan tried to say.

"Its not just that master um how do I put this? I didn't wipe Artoo's memory." Anakin said.

"What?" Obi Wan asked in shock.

"That extra intel has come in handy during the war when Anakin and Ahsoka needed it Obi Wan. Me Anakin and Ahsoka will head for his last known position and try to find him." Sean said as he ended the transmission.

Later

Ahsoka was looking over the new droid that had been given to Anakin. "Master they just delivered your replacement astromech droid. His name is R3-S6" Ahsoka said but noticed Sean had a look using the force to see more about the droid. To her shock he pulled out one of his blades and cut the droid in half.

"That droid was a spy. When you master the force to a certain extent you can see into the memory of not just living beings but also into droids as well and this one worked for Grievous." Sean said shocking her and Anakin.

"Great and I liked that droid." Ahsoka said getting him to chuckle.

They head back to where Anakin's fighter was and saw R2 was not in the fighter.

"Hey whats that?" Sean said pointing to some ship gathering pieces of the destroyed ship.

"A Trandoshan scavenger maybe they have R2 on board." Anakin said piloting the Twilight to dock with the ship. They enter the ship and are repulsed by the smell.

"Ugh what is that smell?" Ahsoka said in disgust.

"Ugh this is worse then Reznov's special vodka he made after the first Sith war." Sean said in equal disgust.

Just then some eye things came out and mumbled something. "Hey! We liked to buy a droid you selling?" Anakin said getting a laugh from whatever the thing was.(I have no idea what you call those eye things that mumble)

Soon a ugly Trandoshan came out and farted getting Sean's eye to twitch in annoyance and disgust along with Ahsoka as well.

"We're looking for an R2 unit you pick up any recently?" Anakin asked.

"An R series no not for some time." The man said before Sean pushed him against the wall.

"He's lying he has R2 here take us to him now." Sean said scaring the man to death.

They head for the control room and he opened a door and R2 was inside it.

"There you are buddy." Anakin said relived his droid was in one piece.

"Now explain why you lies to us or else." Sean said forcing him to tell him that Grievous had payed him to deliver R2 to him to find out what secrets he holds.

"Where were you supposed to meet him?" Ahsoka asked. He told them the coordinates and they left with R2.

Later

"Well I'm glad to see you found R2 but something tells me you have more good news." Obi Wan said in hologram form.

"Yup we've got the coordinates to a listening outpost. This is the reason they've been able to ambush our fleets. Sean has Reznov and Julia heading towards the location to destroy the listening post." Anakin said glad to have R2 back.

"This is very good to hear where did you get this intel from?" Obi Wan asked.

"A trandoshan captured R2 and was paid by Grievous to bring him to the listening post. He told us everything we need to know." Anakin said.

"I see well good luck then." Obi Wan said before his transmission ended.

"Alright how long till Reznov and Julia get here?" Anakin asked.

"They cant I've just gotten word that their engaging a large fleet and cant help us now so we have to do with what we have for now." Sean said not liking no back up.

"Nothing we cant handle." Ahsoka said getting him to grin.

They soon arrive at the location.

"Alright boys follow me!" Ahsoka said as she jumped off the twilight to the listening post getting Sean to laugh and followed her example along with Anakin and the clones they head with Rex carrying R2. They soon landed on listening post along with the clones with Rex having trouble with R2.

"Next time your carrying this astromech!" Rex yelled at the clones who chuckled at him.

"Alright lets get this over with." Sean said and he used his blades to cut a hole for them to drop down.

"Ok Sean you and Ahsoka head for the gravity support room me and the others will create a distraction to keep Grievous if he's here away from you both." Anakin said getting them to nod. Sean and Ahsoka got where they need to go and opened to door. Unfortunately Grievous was there.

"Ah Jedi welcome to your doom." Grievous said glaring at Sean and Ahsoka more at her since she freed the founders putting the Separatists on the losing side now.

"Hey look its metal man with new legs." Sean said causing Ahsoka to burst out laughing rembering how Sean destroyed Grievous the first time they met making him growl in anger.

"Die you Jedi scum." Grievous yelled as he jumped and activated four lightsabers trying to land a hit on the founder.

"Ahsoka I'll handle him set those charges." Sean said using his blades of chaos against Grievous with ease.

"Right." She said setting the charges.

"Give up metal man your no match for a Jedi of old especially me. You will die like all those who follow the Sith." Sean said taunting Grievous who lashed out at him in anger.

"I wield great power Jedi fool. Founder of the order or not you are all doomed." Grievous said but was pushed back and had two of his arms cut off again making him growl in anger and was about to charge again but Ahsoka activated the charges.

"Run away metal man like the coward you are." Sean said as he and Ahsoka left to head back to the twilight leaving an infuriated Grievous behind.

"Anakin we need to leave now head back to the hanger." Sean said on the comms.

"Right watch out for Grievous we haven't found him yet." Anakin said making them laugh.

"We did and beat him again as usual." Ahsoka said with smirk glad she had that vision or the stalemate in the war would still be going on and not have the republic winning the war twice as fast now.

They enter the hanger where Anakin and the clones were and board the twilight just as the station exploded.

"Well thats another victory for us. Now we can get back on your training." Sean said getting Ahsoka to smile.

"You know technically I am her master so that should be my responsibility not yours." Anakin said getting them to laugh.

"True but you don't know the ways of the old Jedi like me so fuck off." Sean said getting an amused look from Anakin who gave him the bird making Ahsoka and the clones burst out laughing. "Very mature Skyfuck I'll be sure to tell your wife that your being a child." Sean said making Anakin chuckle in amusement.

"Lets just get back to the temple." Ahsoka said between laughs. Sean rolled his eyes in amusement.

Later

Sean was teaching Ahsoka and Aayla about their Lightsaber crystals. "The crystals are more then just a needed part for your modern Jedi weapon they can be turned into weapon allow me to show you." Sean said as he took a green crystal and it began to change. To their surprise the crystal turned into a sword of some kind the blade part was green like the Crystal and had a golden hilt at the bottom.(Think of Skyrim glass sword)

"Wow so we can change the crystals into weapons?" Ahsoka asked in awe.

"Yes and not just swords but war axes or war hammers or even shields. There are different types of weapons a Jedi crystal can change into this is my preferred kind known as a glass sword a weapon of old long before the Jedi. The weapon acts like a lightsaber cutting through doors or droids with twice as much success. You only need to focus the force into the crystal to turn it into a weapon of your choice." Sean said as he changed to crystal back to normal.

"Amazing I honestly wish the order knew this long ago." Aayla said in amazement since this could have been useful to them for so long.

"Indeed I will give you both a list of weapons or shields the crystals can turn into to train on your spare time." Sean said as he handed them two data pads for them to look over.

"Very impressive." Said the voice of Mace who saw the display he made with the crystal.

"Thats is only a sample of the crystals as well many other things can be done with them. The crystals are created from the force making it easy to find them and never run out of them." Sean said.

"Perhaps if you have the time you could show the younglings this when you get the chance." Mace said since Sean seemed to like teaching on the ways of old.

"Perhaps but not now if you'll excuse me I have some things to look over." Sean said as he made his way to his room. When he got there he entered and closed the door but heard a knock and opened it to see Ahsoka who smiled at him.

"Hey you got a minute?" She asked.

"Sure come on in." Sean said as he let her in and immediately she pulled him into a kiss which he accepted and guessed she wanted to spend some alone time with him.

 **Authors note: fourth chapter in four days wow I know its late but my computer wasn't working so I hade to use my** **iPad to make this sorry. Anyway yeah another short chapter thats mainly because I'm not a fan of most of the episodes from season one like this. Season 2 chapters will be longer till then see ya**


	5. The death of Ventress

Chapter 5 The death of Ventress

Sean waking up found Ahsoka right next to him holding on to him making him smile and kissed her forehead waking her up. She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips and saw his face. Green forest eyes brown hair and a red mark on his left eye that was lined on his body.(its that red line that Kratos has on his body)

"Morning." She said making him smile and got out of bed making her do the same. They soon left the room where Reznov and Anakin were waiting for them outside.

"Oh whats this has Kruger taken the girls virginity congratulations man." Reznov said with a grin making Ahsoka stutter and Sean growled and was about to chase him but Ahsoka kneed him in the balls.

"Ooooh that has to hurt like shit nice one Ahsoka better then I would have done." Sean said laughing making her giggle. Anakin smirked at the downed Reznov who was holding the family jewels.

"Serves you right but you two didn't do it did you?" Anakin asked suspiciously while Sean whistles in innocence.

"No master we didn't we just slept in the same bed is that a crime?" She asked in annoyance getting Anakin to chuckle.

"Hey I'm just looking out for you is all don't want you knocked up during the war." Anakin said getting her to blush like mad and growled in annoyance. Sean chuckled in amusement and put and arm around her shoulder getting her to calm down.

"Sean Ahsoka a word please." Mace said as he just found them.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Sean asked.

"The viceroy Gunray has just been captured by the senator from Naboo and the council would like you Ahsoka and master Luminara to make sure he gets here for trail." Mace said getting him to understand.

"Alright lets go Ahsoka." Sean said with her following him.

Later

Sean Ahsoka and Luminara were aboard a small ship with Gunray who glared at the founder of the order but backed down from his own glare.

"This is a waste of time why do we need to be here again this fucker isn't dangerous." Sean said in annoyance.

"Perhaps but as you would know not everything is as it seems. Gurney may not be a threat but his allies are and will be planing against us to free him Master Kruger." Luminara said getting him to nod.

"Yeah I guess also just call me Sean I don't like those titles people give me." Sean said getting her to smile at him.

"So I've heard if I may ask Sean when this is over perhaps you could train my Padawan Barriss when this is over in the ways of the old order." Luminara said.

"Sure." Sean said just as the entered the interrogation cell. "Now then Viceroy you can tell us what we want to know the easy way or the hard your choice." Sean said surprising Luminara since she thought he would do this peacefully like she intended.

"I am an innocent pawn in all of this AHHHHHHH!" He yelled as Sean slammed a mallet on his hand. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"The hard way it is. Let me show my version of whack a mole!" Sean said with a happy smirk raising the mallet again.

"Wait wait i'll talk i'll talk please don't." Gunray said in fear.

Ahsoka giggled in amusement.

"I'm not sure I approve of this method its more Sith like then Jedi." Luminara said conflicted.

"In times of war in order to get what you need you have to do certain things to get the intel you need to end the war faster to save more lives its worth it I assure Luminara." Sean said putting her at ease.

Just then the ship had a tremor and a clone officer told them Droids had breached the hanger.

"I'll handle this you both stay here and make sure they don't get to him alright?" Sean said getting them to nod.

Sean headed down clone trooper Gree and took out his blades and cut the droids to pieces with ease but sensed this was a distraction of some kind. Sean using his chained blades cut through the last droids with ease.

"That looks like the last general." Gree said.

"I'm not so sure this was to easy even for us." Sean said to the clone confusing him.

"looks like your rescue failed." Ahsoka said to Gunray who looked defeated.

"I am ready to discus our bargain again." He said in defeat.

"General may I have a word." A senate commando said to them.

"Yes captain." Luminara said.

"The founder just reported in all the droids have been destroyed." The commando said.

"And their attempt to free Gunray has...Failed?" Ahsoka said seeing two red blades cutting through the vents. Ventress jumped down and knocked out two commandos.

"If it isn't the hairless harpy." Ahsoka said.

"If it isn't the founders little whore." Ventress said making Ahsoka's eye twitch in annoyance.

"Ok that was uncalled for." Ahsoka said making Luminara nod in agreement.

Ventress charged at them and knocked out Luminara and got passed Ahsoka to Gunray. She opened his cell and kicked Ahsoka in as she tried to slash her.

"Oh yes such delicious irony." Gunray said mocking Ahsoka as she growled in annoyance.

"Hey whore." Said the voice of Sean who just arrived and had both his blades out. Ventress growled and charged at him but like every time they fought he as winning with ease.

"Surrender now and you live." Sean said as Ahsoka was freed by Luminara who just woke up. Ventress growled and activated some detonators in the reactor room allowing her to escape.

"Everything is going haywire she's crippled the entire ship." Said a senate commando.

"I'll deal with Ventress myself you both stay here and guard the Viceroy." Sean said as he went to find the assassin. He went to the reactor room and found it in flames and searched for her. He didn't have to look for long as she tried to attack him from behind but he dodged and she slashed a pipe making hot steam hit his left eye but didn't look affected and pulled out his blades.

"This time you will fall like all Jedi must." Ventress said in arrogance.

"I don't think so." Sean said as they charged at the other and Ventress was as usual losing against him.

"After I kill you perhaps I'll bring back that little whore of yours back with me as a sex slave to the others." Ventress said and immediately regretted it as his eyes had a enraged look in them and jumped back to launched one of his blades at her head and to her shock it went right through her lightsaber blades and into her head. Sean sighed in disappointment not liking this way of killing his enemies. He pulled back the blade with the chain and put both of them back on his back.

"Ahsoka Ventress is dead." Sean said on the comms.

"Nice work head back up here." Ahsoka said relived she was gone.

Sean headed back up and many of the clones congratulated him for killing Ventress. Ahsoka smiled when he got back happy to see he was alright.

"Very well done Sean now the war may end even faster now." Luminara said glad another one of the Separatists generals was killed.

"Yeah now lets get this fucker back to Coruscant and we'll be done with the war even faster." Sean said as Gunray let out a cry of sorrow.

 **Authors note: Don't feel like making this longer since** **I've done this episode twice already. Anyway I'll try to get another chapter out today or tomboy morning. till then bye**


	6. Jedi founder vs Sith of old

Chapter 6 Jedi founder vs Sith of old

Sean was at the temple teaching Ahsoka Barris and Aayla in the ways of old. He started teaching Barris a few days ago after Gunray was taken into custody of the Jedi and had to admit she learned fast by example. Aayla had been more interested in weapon creation which didn't surprise him much since he figured she would be interested in weapons after showing her about the crystals. Ahsoka had taken a great interest in using force elements her best was that of fire like him which impressed him greatly.

"Sean are you alright you seemed troubled." Barriss said as once she bagan her training with him she knew she was falling for him like Ahsoka and Aayla and her master encouraged her to follow her heart on these feeling.

"No I'm still disappointed in myself for how I killed Ventress it wasn't the Jedi way since she wasn't really a Sith." Sean said as he didn't approve of letting his anger letting him kill her rather then capture her alive.

"Well think of it this way she did this to herself and can only blame herself for her mistake." Aayla said trying to ease his guilt since he stuck by his code strongly when he believed it was needed.

"Perhaps but I shouldn't have killed her so brutally its not the Jedi way." Sean said as killing them in a human way was the Jedi way not smearing their blood out of anger for what they said or did.

"Agree with you I do." Yoda said as he heard their conversation. "Blame yourself though you shouldn't did what you had to yes." Yoda said getting Sean to nod in truth.

"See even Master Yoda agrees so don't let it get to you." Ahsoka said getting him to smirk before they all felt a dark presence in the temple.

"What the fuck?" Sean said then felt something about this dark presence. "This presence I haven't felt this since the beginning of the war against the first Sith empire it couldn't be." Sean said to himself before they all heard an evil laugh.

"Sean still alive after all these years now are you I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Said a dark voice that made Ahsoka and Barriss shudder in fear. "And now your trying to rebuild your precious little order that your apprentice ruined how noble but you won't get the chance for once I kill you all hope for the Jedi and the republic will fall."

"Show yourself Darth Keizer and fight." Sean said surprising many of the Jedi that he knew who the voice belonged to.

"As you wish." The now named Darth Keizer said appearing in a cloak of darkness revealing himself. He head a dark hood covering his face but many could see he had burn marks on his face. He had a gloved hand that had four blades on each finger minus his thumb. "I have been waiting for this for so long."

"How are you still alive all of the Sith died in the war including yourself?" Sean asked since he was the one who killed him.

"You killed me yes but my sprit remained intact reforming my body after thousands of years. And now I will kill all of the Jedi and rule the galaxy as I should have long ago." Keizer said as he pulled out a black crystal and turned it into a sword and charged at him. Sean pulled out the blades of chaos and charged at him as well. Ahsoka and the other Jedi who sensed the Sith of old watched as this man was keeping up with Sean.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Ahsoka asked since Sean seemed to know him pretty well.

"A Sith from the our time." Reznov said glaring at the Sith.

Sean was getting annoyed by this man. He pushed him against a wall and launched his blades at his arms cutting off his left arm causing Keizer to scream in pain. He then cut off his legs not caring how much his enemy was suffering.

"This time you won't return Keizer." Sean said as he took out a purple crystal and turned into two clawed weapon.(think of the claws of Hades from god of war 3)

"Oh so this is how the Jedi take care of their enemies that cant fight back anymore?" Keizer said mocking his code making Sean growl.

"Don't give me that BS your to dangerous to be left alive in the galaxy." Sean said nearing the downed Sith.

"So you have learned something useful after all. Haven't you...Little brother." Keizer said shocking all the Jedi.

"You are no brother of mine anymore not after all the death and suffering you caused to the galaxy all those years ago. No Freddy this is your end." Sean said as he attacked him with the clawed weapon that attached to Freddy but not his skin. Sean pulled and to everyone's surprise an astral projection of him came out of his body and guessed that was his soul. Freddy screamed in fear as his soul was being pulled out of his body but Sean didn't care all that mattered was killing the first Sith lord who had caused so many to suffer long ago. With a vicious pull Freddy's soul was ripped out from his body and pulled into another crystal. Sean looked at the motionless body of his former brother. He looked to Reznov who nodded picking up the body to burn it away for good this time.

"Sean are you ok?" Ahsoka asked knowing this must have been difficult for him to do.

"I honestly don't know Ahsoka I never thought I would have to face my brother again after I killed the first time." Sean said in remorse. Ahsoka gently grabbed his left hand and he looked at her seeing her concern made him smile deciding to leave this conflict with his now officially dead brother.

Later Sean was in the garden area of the temple looking at the crystal that had his brothers soul inside and placed it in a container of some kind that had other soul crystals inside.

"I thought I might find you here." Said the voice of Luminara who was asked by Barriss to find him.

"This is one of the few parts of the temple for now thats peaceful puts my mind at ease." Sean said putting the container away.

"Yes the temple had changed to much for my taste. Are you sure your alright?" She asked since he left as soon as his brothers body was burned.

"No its not something I like killing my own family members no matter what he's done he's still my brother." Sean said in remorse.

"You said so yourself though he was to dangerous to be left alive in the galaxy you did what you had to do to save lives." Luminara said as she sat down beside him.

"I know but it doesn't make it easier. I had done many terrible things in my military years before the Jedi came to be. Slaughtered the innocent on orders without question till my last mission my last innocent victim was to much to bare." Sean said as the memories of his final military years came back to him.

Flashback

Sean in his military armor that was something less advance then modern time.(Imagine Kratos's armor when he fought the barbarians)

"Our orders are to destroy this village! Burn it to the ground!" Sean yelled as he threw a torch at one of the houses forcing the villagers out of the village where the solders with Sean slaughtered them without mercy. Sean was in front of some temple but for some reason he felt as though he should not enter it even as the villages priest told him not to. Sean growled and pushed the man aside and kicked down the doors and used the blades of chaos to kill anyone inside but as he did a mist surrounded the temple blocking some of his vision and he slashed his blades and heard a familiar scream of a woman making his eyes widen. The mist cleared and fell to his knees in confusion and sorrow at his final victim.

"No." Sean said in remorse at the sight of the woman who loved him was on the ground bleeding to death. Sean held her close as she told him to keep her dream of peace to happen. "Why were you here you were weren't supposed to be here?" Sean asked not getting an answer as she died minutes ago.

"Well done boy you've gotten rid of my biggest annoyance." The high commander said in pride.

"You placed her here?" Sean asked in anger.

"Of course she needed to die her talks of peace were worthless and needed to be silenced for good." The high commander said before he backed away in fear as Sean charged at him in anger and gutted him to pieces even as the man screamed in pain and begged for mercy. Sean covered in blood smashed the skull of the commander with his foot and grabbed the corpse of the woman he loved off the ground and buried her where they met. The men who followed him learned the truth and regretted their actions. Sean had left his military life behind for he could never continue his old life again.

End flashback

"I can and never will forgive myself for that." Sean said in remorse but felt her gently grab his left hand making him look at her seeing her kind smile.

"But she forgave you the past cant be forgotten so easily but because of your actions you created a symbol of hope for all to see in the galaxy and now that symbol is stronger then before because of your return. Many in the republic see you as a savior of the galaxy as well as the modern Jedi who are grateful for your return and the changes you made back to the order. Ask yourself this if you could go back in time to that moment would you change anything if all this wasn't possible?" She asked kindly getting him to smile.

"No I wouldn't." Sean said as he leaned in and kissed her which she returned.

"And Kruger has a fourth woman to his herem is he setting a record here we don't know." Reznov said getting them to blush and Sean roared in anger and chased him down.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING SMALL DICK FAGOT FUCKING FUCK!" Sean yelled in anger.

"Oh come on Kruger I'm just to encourage you here go for Shaak Ti next I'm sure she would love to be a part of your love life!" Reznov yelled and jumped away as Sean breathed fire at him. Every Jedi burst out laughing at the scene.

Luminara smiled at their actions and felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ahsoka Aayla and Barriss who smiled seeing things were definitely changing for the better.

"Honestly those two act like little children." Aayla said giggling in amusement.

"Oh like you would have them any other way." Ahsoka said getting her to nod in agreement.

 **Authors note: yay another chapter. I know the flashback was smilier to the first god of war game where Kratos killed his family but mine was slightly different. Anyway I'll have time tomorrow to make more chapters for this so stay tuned.**


	7. New training

Chapter 7 New training

Sean took Ahsoka ,Aayla, Barris, Luminara and Shaak Ti back to his home world deciding to bring his people into the fight since among all those in the galaxy his people were titled as the greatest warriors of the galaxy when space travel was created.

"How much further till we reach the colony?" Ahsoka asked.

"A few more minutes." Sean said as they came up a hill and his home was seen. His people had united under one nation to keep the peace of Earth forever.

"Wow how did we miss this when we came here the first time?" Ahsoka asked since the colony was not seen when they arrived.

"Camouflage technology was protecting it when you arrived. Once Me and the others were unfrozen it stopped revealing the colony again." Sean said to her as the walked to the colony.

"Ah Sean my old friend you've returned." Said the leader of the colony.

"How does he know you?" Barriss asked.

"Because when Me Reznov and Julia were frozen so was the colony." Sean said surprising them.

"I'm assuming your not here for a simple visit are you?" The leader said.

"No The clone wars has begun and I need the armies of earth to join the fight with the republic." Sean said getting the leader to nod.

"I see very well then I will speak with the military council they will be more then happy to fight besides the Jedi again." The leader said getting Sean to nod and thanked him before he and the others left to head back to the temple where Ahsoka found him and the others.

"So this is the temple you were frozen in its massive." Luminara said in awe as the temple was twice the size of the one on coruscant.

"Yeah it is once the war is over I'll have to rebuild it back into shape again. Anyway theres another reason we're here. Each of you have shown great progress in your training of the original order so to see if Ahsoka and Barriss are ready for the next form of training they have to go through the trial of the order." Sean said.

"You mean like being promoted to the rank of knight correct?" Shaak Ti asked.

"No not exactly. I've seen the modern trials their not exactly what should be used when the Padawn is ready to be tested that will change as well. No this trial will show how far they've gone and how much they've learned however though they must face the test alone and both of theirs are different the temple picks the test for them so that way when one has passed the trial they cant give any hints for someone who hasn't done them yet." Sean said getting them to understand.

Two doors opened and Sean told them to enter them separately.

"Once you've entered you cant leave the room till you pass the trial or I end it." Sean said making them nod and entered the rooms as the doors closed.

"I hope the trial isn't to much for them to handle." Luminara said in concern.

"Don't worry they'll pass otherwise I wouldn't have brought them here to begin with." Sean said having full confidence in their abilities to pass the trials.

Ahsoka found herself in some strange area of the temple and heard swords clashing against each other. Curiosity getting to her she searched where the sounds were coming from. To her confusion Sean, Reznov and Julia were fighting against some man who had an enraged look on his face trying to cut off Sean's head.

"YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER SPARTAN!" The man yelled confusing Ahsoka even more.

"I was tricked by my commander back then I didn't even know she was there!" Sean yelled at the man who was the father of his late lover.

"BUT IT WAS YOUR BLADES THAT ENDED HER LIFE FOR THAT YOU MUST PAY!" The man yelled in anger.

"What is all this a memory or a vision?" Ahsoka asked before she figured it out the temple want her to see something that changed Sean.

"I'm trying to keep my promise to her to create peace and your getting in my way now get back!" Sean yelled having enough of the man as he took out his blades and cut off his left leg causing him to scream in pain.

"YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME YOU FILTHY MONSTER!" The man yelled out not backing down from the fight despite losing his leg.

"Don't make me do this." Sean said not wanting to kill the man.

"GO ON DO IT LIKE YOU KILLED HER TAKE ANOTHER INNOCENT LIFE LIKE THE MILLIONS YOU HAVE BEFORE!" The man yelled out in rage.

"Forgive me Sarah." Sean said to himself as he stabbed the man in the heart holding his hand as he did so. "I Swear on my life I won't let what happened to Sarah happen to anyone else ever again." Sean said as the mans glare reduced and squeezed his hand.

"She truly loved you Spartan I never understood why but now I see she was trying to save you from yourself. Don't let her death be in vain spartan." The man said as the last of his life faded away causing Sean to sigh in disappointment.

"Come on Sean not much further till we get to Pandoras box." Julia said reminding him why they were here.

"Yeah I know lets go." Sean said.

"Pandoras box?" Ahsoka asked herself wondering what that was and followed them. Soon they entered a chamber where a glowing golden relic was seen in the middle of the room.

"This is it Kruger the greatest power since the beginning of time of life." Reznov said.

"Yup." Sean said as he neared the box while they stayed back. "The power of the creators of all life." Sean said as he opened the box and a bright light engulfed them. Ahsoka covered her eyes for a minute till the light faded and saw that they were in the robes they wore when she found them.

"I get it this is how the force was set into the galaxy." Ahsoka said understanding the trial was showing her how the force came to be in the galaxy.

"Very true Ahsoka." Sean said behind her.

"Why show me this though?" She asked not seeing how this would be that useful.

"To show you how every great symbol like the Jedi have a beginning and to teach the next generation about it so they never forget." Sean said getting her to understand. "This is also how I redeemed myself for the cruel actions of my past. A new beginning for me and an end for the old me." Sean said as he placed a hand on her shoulder getting her to smile at him.

With Barriss she was walking down some halls of the temple till she heard a dark laugh putting her on edge. "Who's there show yourself." Barriss said without fear.

"Be careful for what you wish Jedi." Said a dark voice. A dark smoke blinded her for a moment before she could see again and to her shock a dark version of herself appeared.

"What? Who are you?" Barriss asked in slight fear not believing what she was seeing.

"I'm you or rather the real you the you who only cares about herself and her own needs and wants and killed others who just get in the way." The dark Barriss said scaring the real Barriss.

"No thats not true I care about others I would never kill anyone innocent never!" Barriss yelled in disbelief.

"You cant deny who you really are. The founder is holding you back on your true potential he knows what you really will become a Sith and will treat you as such when the time comes." Dark Barriss said nearly crushing Barriss's heart as she heard this and fell to her knees. But she remembered something Sean said to her long before this trial.

Flash back

"Sean can I ask you something?" Barriss asked him as they traveled to his home world.

"Sure what is it?" Sean said.

"Why did you decide to teach me I know it has nothing to do with Master Luminara asking you to do so why?" Barriss asked wanting to know the real reason he was training her in the old ways of the Jedi.

"Because like Ahsoka and Aayla your special. You have the heart to do what is needed to innocent lives even if it means giving up your own. Thats what makes you a real Jedi its not rank or power thats makes you a Jedi its your determination and kindness that makes you one." Sean said causing her to smile at him for his honest words.

"Thank you. I honestly wish the Jedi code never changed to the modern way other wise we could have done more and possible have ended this war or prevented." She said but felt his hand on her left cheek.

"Perhaps but nothing is ever certain all I know is the order will change back to the ways of old and give you and the others a future you all deserve in life." Sean said making her smile more and pulled him into a kiss which he returned to her.

End flash back

"Your wrong!" Barriss said surprising her darker self. "Sean wouldn't have bothered to teach me if he knew he has changed the order back to the correct ways and brought hope to everyone including myself. I will never be you never. As long as I live I will never turn my back on the Jedi or him do you understand!" Barriss yelled as her darkself vanished. Barriss breathed in deeply seeing the point of this trial was to keep your loyalty to those you care and respect. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Sean smiling at her making her smile back and pulled him into a hug glade he was here.

"Well done Barriss you and Ahsoka passed the trials." Sean said as she released him from her embrace.

"So what now?" She asked in curiosity.

"Now I can begin to train both of you in higher levels of training. I could train Aayla in these levels without the trials because she's older then both of you since this level requires both maturity and understanding otherwise it won't work." Sean said getting her to understand.

"What is the next level?" She asked wanting to know.

"Creating life itself." Sean said shocking her. He demonstrated this by creating an egg from thin air and handed it to her. Surprising her more it started to hatch and out came a lizard like creature looking at her in curiosity making her giggle rubbing its nose with her finger.

"This is incredible how did you do that?" She asked amazed by this.

"Remember the force binds the galaxy together past present and future. This creature lived on earth long before humanity. We intended to bring them back but the vision occurred and slowed us down and then my apprentice ruined the order." Sean said getting her to understand. "This creature is known as a dinosaur a species that lived on earth millions or years ago but a meteor hit the earth killing them all off then humanity came along and you know the rest." Sean said telling her more about the creature.

"But how did you bring this one to life?" Barriss asked since it seemed even with the force impossible to do.

"Life is the greatest gift anyone can be given. To take away a life is punishable by the beings that created us." Sean said holding her hands. "At one point in time there was no life nothing but darkness then they gave life on earth and others the dinosaurs and other species of worlds long ago then our era of life was created by our creators who were the true masters of the force. They locked away the power of the force in a box that was known in greek legends as Pandoras box which me Reznov and Julia found and released into the galaxy to create peace." Sean said getting her interested in his story.

"Many have tried to understand these beings but have all failed and given up. When we opened the box they told us everything about the force and why it was sealed away but did nothing to stop us knowing a new era had come to pass." Sean said as he showed her a memory of when he and the others opened the box getting her to understand why they searched for the box.

"What about the creators what about them?" Barriss asked in curiosity.

"I can only teach you so much now since you have to learn more about the force to understand them more as we have. But enough of this lets get out of here before nightfall otherwise we'll be in the temple all night." Sean said as they left the temple and headed back to the avenger.

"So let me get this straight Sean you asked your people to join the war and the willingly did so?" Obi Wan asked in disbelief since no other planet seemed brave enough to do so.

"Hey we need all the help we can get so I asked my people to join us." Sean said as he ended the transmission.

"Master Obi Wan has a point you know asking your people to join when their not even involved is risky." Ahsoka said.

"We already are involved because of me Ahsoka. Dooku will try to get back at me for coming back so we need to join the fight to protect earth and all life in the galaxy." Sean said getting her to understand.

 **Authors note: Holy shit I'm so sorry i haven updated in the last two days being on the road sucks. Anyway i'll try to update daily again but it may be difficult so later.**


End file.
